


Night of Truce

by slaying_dragons



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Allen Walker and Howard Link are assigned to a mission to search for Innocence. A special event is taking place during their investigation and some Noahs happen to be there.  They both want Allen's attention. Then they want more.





	Night of Truce

They arrive before the ball starts. The mansion is said to be haunted, which indicates for the presence of Innocence. It can be just a fairy tale to scare the kids as well. Black Order sends one Exorcist to examine the scene closer: Allen Walker. There is no Helper assigned along, since there is lack of Akuma activity. But as expected, Allen is not alone. Inspector Howard Link keeps him company. 

The owner of the mansion is an elderly woman. She is rich and kind and perfectly widowed. A young pretty maid serves them tea, as they sit on comfortable seats by the fireplace. "It is always a pleasure to have two good looking men in my company." Lady Maribelle Addison says before she drops two sugar cubes in her cup and smiles at Allen. "If only you were a few years older, I would not hold back to steal your heart." 

Allen laughs with her, but Link does not. "We thank you kindly for allowing us to investigate." The young Exorcist says politely with the trademark smile of his. "We assure you that no one will notice our presence." 

The elderly lady chuckles at that and shakes her head. "Oh, you may feel free to make them notice. I expect you two to have a good time, enjoy the food and music." Her pale blue eyes turn to Link and her smile deepens. "You owe me two dances. A fair trade for my cooperation, don't you think?" 

Allen can see how Link's face does not change, yet his jaw is clenched so tight. "Consider it done." Allen answers for Link and they share a glance. No wonder there will be a lecture about this, once they are alone. Allen can't help but finding this very amusing. He believes this trade is pretty much nothing, when compared to what he has done for paying General Cross' never-ending debts. 

"I'm glad to hear that and I cannot wait." Lady Maribelle winks at Link, then turns back at Allen. "I have plenty of rooms, so two are being prepared for you, whenever you feel like resting." 

Allen gives her a respective bow and mouths a thank you again. Then he continues. "Lady Maribelle, can you tell us about strange sightings in this mansion?" 

Their conversation continues until their second cups of tea are finished. Then both Allen and Link are led to their rooms. They are given separate rooms. Allen finds it overly comfortable. His room is wide and spacey, very clean. The brightest shade of white surrounds every inch. The window across the room is so big, it invites all the sun rays inside, giving the room a warm aura. Curtains are spread wide, made of soft and flowy material, barely brushing against the floor. The bed is positioned well to see the perfect garden view ahead. It is a shame he has to stay here for a short while. Yet that is alright. His home is where his friends are. 

He places his suitcase on the neatly made bed. It's a small bed, but that doesn't bother him. Comfort is never Allen's priority. There is a nightstand beside the bed with a bottle of wine and a glass. A gift from Lady Maribelle, he believes. But Allen won't touch it. He is not really a drinker and is on duty. There is also a closet across the room. Out of curiosity he opens the doors and takes a peek inside. Formal clothes for his size are hanging, along with nightwear and clean towels. They are thoughtful gifts, but again there is no need for such with the exception for towels. Allen will be wearing his Exorcist uniform tonight. Not only it is his ID, but also formal enough. 

He grabs a towel and heads for the bathroom attached to his room. After taking a hot bath, he dresses up and meets Link to start with their investigation. Guests start to arrive in the meanwhile, all dressed fancy and wearing titles. Allen and Link don't mingle with the crowd. They start with the west wing of the big mansion, checking room by room to find anything odd. While the mansion is quite big, they can still hear the music coming from the ball. At times, they hear loud laughing. People are having fun, going on with such normal lives. That is an alien concept for Allen, yet he doesn't mind that. He likes his life as it is. He is happy. 

Link actively helps Allen, searching for places Allen misses. If there is Innocence hidden anywhere, they will find it. Once the sun is completely down, Link brings out a light source. The west wing is half way searched so far and the strangest thing they witness is a cat hiding under a sofa and a leaking ceiling. The pipes are better looked through and fixed, but that is not the job of an Exorcist. 

Allen doesn't lose his positive aura, even if their search disappoints them so far. Link doesn't look bored or tired either, being a mission driven man. "I wonder if those ghost stories are even true." He says after looking under a rug. He sees some mold and that is about it. Allen checks behind some seats and finds nothing. 

"We have the whole night to find out." The Exorcist replies and motions Link for help, as he climbs on the inspector's hands and checks a high shelf of the library. His hands go through the leather backs of some old smelling books. Again there is nothing odd about this library either. Though, it could use some cleaning. 

The night continues and the west wing is all searched. Twice. Allen and Link decide to take a breather by stopping by the kitchen. Link admits he is thirsty and he could use some sweets. But Allen is very much hungry. He wants dinner. A big one. The cook shakes her head and shoos them back to the ball, claiming it is Lady Maribelle's order to have them mingle with the rest of guests. There are enough food and drinks for them as well. Link is reminded about those two dances he owes and can't help clenching his fists by his sides. Allen chuckles at that. 

Having no other option, both men show up by the ball and finally get a look at what is going on. It is quite crowded, but people are having fun. People are drinking, eating, chatting and dancing all over. It is a bit head spinning, but Allen spots the food stand across the ballroom and points at it. "C'mon. Let's eat." Link has no objections for it, so he follows Allen in his usual silence. They have to walk through the masses to reach their destination. Allen tries avoid the dancing couples. They still bump shoulders with a lot of ladies and lords, but they manage to get safely to the other side. 

The food stand makes the Exorcist excited. There are all kinds of meats in big quantities, which makes his stomach growl loud, it almost suppresses the music. He grabs a plate and starts to stuff meats in inappropriate amounts. "For a healthy dinner, you should consume some vegetables as well." Link warns Allen with a serious expression matching his tone. But Allen accepts none of that. 

"Says the guy who lives on pastries." He mumbles behind a handful of chicken thighs and points at the selection of sweets Link has on his plate. Link gives Allen a disapproving glare, but doesn't insist on his point. They both seem to have bad eating habits and he can just leave it like that. They continue eating, while watching people dance. Once half of the food stand is done for by Allen's big appetite, Lady Maribelle shows up with a big smile and nods at them. 

"I see you are having fun. Is the food delicious?" She asks in a motherly tone and Allen nods as he swallows down the food. 

"It's great." He almost beams. Food makes him happy. Delicious food in big quantities makes him even happier. "Thank you for everything, Lady Maribelle." He is so bright and cheerful, while Link is just cold and silent. Obviously, he is expecting Lady Maribelle to remind him of those two dances for the price of everything lovely. It doesn't take long for them to hear it. 

"About those dances, Howie..." Her pale blue eyes shift at the inspector, who is dressed in all white. Allen almost bursts into a fit of laughter to this pet name, but ends up choking on his food. Link's gaze meets with him and the slightly older man pauses for another moment before putting his plate away and nods at Lady Maribelle. He is a man of his word after all and there is no going back now. Politely bowing before the elderly woman, he offers his hand. Lady Maribelle admires the sight of the good looking young man and takes his hand. "My my... I feel like I am twenty again." She giggles, as Link leads her to the dance floor. Allen isn't surprised how Link is skilled with the waltz. The inspector can't just be bad with anything in this world, as it seems. Inspector of Perfection. 

The Exorcist watches them for a while, wishing he has a camera to make this moment frozen in time. And of course, to show everybody in the Black Order for some laughs. But then he places his empty plate away and grabs a non-alcohol beverage to take care of his thirst. It is quite random, yet his eyes linger at the far side of the ballroom. A lot of women are surrounding one person. He can't see who that is from this angle, but he guesses it is some single and handsome lord to attract such a number. All the women are giggling and giving dreamy stares, each trying to get the most attention from this lord. 

Allen finishes his glass and grabs another. Just like his hunger, his thirst isn't easily satisfied. His eyes wander around the rest of the ballroom, but then something unexpected happens. Someone puts their hands around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. The Exorcist can't even understand what is going on, as a pair of warm lips press against his. He is always battle ready for many situations, but this surely takes him off guard and he just freezes for a moment. When the second party finally pulls away, he sees a pair of large eyes, short dark hair and the face of a certain Noah before him: Road Camelot. 

His eyes widen further and his breath stops. Road smiles at him in her playful way, keeping her hands on Allen's shoulders. "I didn't expect to see you here, Allen." She says cheerfully and hugs the Exorcist close. "How much I missed you!" Allen can't even pull back. He looks around for the sight of Akuma, but there is none. Link is still dancing with Lady Maribelle, no one is in danger. And suddenly, Allen gets a glimpse of that attention magnet lord. He recognizes that profile anywhere: Tyki Mikk. 

"Heeey! Don't get distracted. I am here." Road pushes up on her toes and now wraps her slender arms around Allen's chest to keep him close. Allen looks down at her, still feeling a bit dumbfounded. "Wanna dance?" She grabs the Exorcist's hands and tugs them playfully. 

"What are you doing here?" Allen asks. If Noah is here, then there sure is Innocence around. "What are you after?" 

Road gives him a look and grins wide. "What do you mean? Can't I socialize and have some fun like you?" She puts on her most innocent expression, but it doesn't work in Allen's eyes. Then she chuckles. "Oh, come on, Allen. I am not here to start a fight." She is still standing on her toes, but remains much shorter than the Exorcist. "I promise." She winks and licks her lips. "Spend some time with me and no one gets hurt?" It is supposed to be a joke, but Allen only feels threatened. He tries to make a plan of how to evacuate all the people out. It seems like an impossible plan so far. He can't let any civilians get hurt during his watch. 

Road snaps her fingers before Allen's eyes, yet that doesn't bring him back to the moment. It takes another kiss on lips to grab all his attention. The Exorcist tries to pull back, but Road doesn't allow until she is done. "Now, all better." She smiles sweetly in her sinister way and looks extremely happy, as if she just found an old friend. "You know what?" She starts. "You should quit the Order and marry me." 

Allen isn't sure if she is merely teasing him or actually feels attraction. But he doesn't respond to that. "A deal, you say? You want to make a deal with me." He brings up her first proposal about spending some time together to save everyone. Road nods at that, quite happily. "And no one will get hurt." Road nods again and clings to Allen's hand. 

"Think of it for a night of truce." She beams and starts to drags Allen to the closest door to leave the ballroom. But the Exorcist looks back over his shoulder to find Link. He can't see him. He can't see Tyki Mikk either. 

"How many Noah is here?" Allen asks, can't trust Road this easily. There is too much blood in their history. 

"So you saw Tyki." She chuckles and closes the door behind, then drags Allen to the corridor to head for a more private room. "Don't mind him. He is just a pretty face to court some ladies. He won't do any harm." Hearing this from Road isn't really convincing, yet the young Noah continues. "You wouldn't prefer his company, huh?" Jealousy is obvious in her tone. Allen just feels confused about how Road insists acting like they are friends. 

"I'll take your word, Road." He finally says, not too sure about this. But he decides to play along. If he still suspects any weird activity coming from the ballroom, he will haste back there. The young Noah nods with a dangerous grin and leads Allen to the second floor. They enter a large room with a balcony and she closes the door behind. Allen takes a few steps and then stops there, looking around as Road brings a few candles of her own, hanging in the air. 

"There... Much romantic, isn't it?" The young Noah circles around Allen in a cheerful mood, looking at Allen with playful eyes. "Do you have any room for sweets?" Road asks and offers Allen a handful of lollipops. As much as Allen is skeptical about this 'spending time together', he accepts two lollipops and settles down on one of the seats. Road wastes no time to sit right next to him, a hand resting on Allen's thigh. 

The following hour is weird, if Allen has to pick a single word. Road keeps talking about her favorite candies, homework and her sickly mother. She never speaks about other Noahs or the Earl and pretends to be a normal girl at her age. The Exorcist can't tell if there is a hint of truth in any of that or she is making up all. He just listens and answers, whenever Road directs him a question. Another hour passes and they both consume a lot of candy. Allen can't really say he feels much comfortable around her, but he admits she has a taste for the best candy. Whenever she offers him more, he never refuses. Road seems quite pleased by the fact. At least, the night has been uneventful and that is what matters. 

Allen crunches on his last lollipop and licks his lips lazily, when Road climbs on his lap and places her hands on his shoulders. "So tell me, Allen..." Road is not sounding like her age once again. "Would you marry me?" If this is a proposal, then it's a very sinister looking one. Allen opens his mouth and finds himself clueless of what to say. 

"Marry you?" She brought this question before. Allen didn't even take it seriously. But now it is back. 

"Yes. I'm cute and you are cute. We are perfect for each other." Road grins all teeth at her own remark. "You are perfect for me." She purrs this time. Not even allowing Allen to reply, she presses her lips to his in another kiss. Allen finds his body frozen again and feels Road's warm lips moving against his. It's gentle and nice, actually. But he just tries to ignore that. The white haired young man sits still and doesn't kiss back. Road's hands move through those soft white strands of hair, then slide to the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. This one sided make out season lasts for what feels like an eternity. Allen's eyes are already closed, as he allows Road to claim his lips with lazy and candy tasting kisses. She pulls back after some time and cups Allen's cheeks. "My offer will remain until you make up your mind." She says and winks happily. A last kiss is pressed against his lips, which he returns for the first time. Road's face looks brightened by the fact. Allen looks at her from such closeness. She is certainly cute. If they met in other terms and she was not a Noah, then he would actually consider the offer. Of course, after waiting until she was a bit older. 

Possibilities leave him, as Road climbs off of his lap and straightens her dress. An umbrella flies into the room from the balcony and it's pumpkin head looks worried. "Road-tama!" It whines in tears. "You can't propose to enemy like that, relo! Earl-tama would never approve!" 

But Road just chuckles and ignores that. "I hope to see you again, Allen." She waves and hops onto the flying umbrella, balancing on it like a pro. Then, off she goes. 

Allen stands up on his feet and still tastes Road on his lips. After straightening his hair and uniform, he returns to the ballroom to find Link and explain his disappearance. He is sure there will be a lengthy lecture coming from the inspector. After all, it's his duty to be at Allen's side the whole time. Allen doesn't look forward to this, but he will make sure to apologize a lot and tell about his experience with the Noah. Of course, he will leave the parts about kisses and the marriage proposal out. 

Yet the ballroom is empty, save for the maids cleaning it. Guests has already left for home and the ball is over. It has to be past midnight. He approaches one of the maids and asks about Link. Her answer includes too many dances and too many drinks. That really doesn't sound like the Inspector Link Allen knows of. But he goes to check his guardian's room and finds the older man sleeping on the bed. He is lying on his front, fully clothed, drooling on the pillow. Allen can smell alcohol and sighs. But at least, he may be saved from the hour length lecture, if Link got this wasted. Also, he now has some ammo to use against Link for emergency situations. 

He approaches the bed to remove Link's boots and jacket, loosens his tie. Then the Exorcist tucks the other into bed and leaves for his room. They can continue the investigation tomorrow after some proper rest. 

Once he closes the door behind, Allen feels like he isn't alone in his room. He blinks and focuses on the bed. There is someone laying in there and he suddenly thinks he walked into the wrong room. The person in bed half sits up and Allen grabs the door handle to run out. "I'm sorry! I thought this was my-" He tries to explain himself, yet his sentence is interrupted before it can be finished. 

"Then you thought right, boy." A smooth voice fills the room and Allen can recognize it easily. It is Tyki Mikk and he is laying in his bed. The Exorcist takes two steps closer to see the Noah better in the dark. The curtains are shut tight, so there is no moonlight to fill in the room. As if the Noah sees his thoughts, a match stick lights up, then touches the candle on the nightstand. The orange light washes over Tyki and his naked body. Allen feels startled by the sight. He is under the covers, as they cover up to his waist. His bare torso is nicely toned, but skin not smooth. The scars Allen sees are given to Tyki by his own sword. It covers one upper arm and slashes across his abdomen. His wavy hair is now longer, as it is tied in a loose pony tail. 

"I thought it would be proper to give you a private visit, since you were not available back in the ball." Tyki is half-sitting and resting his weight against his elbows. He looks quite comfortable like this and Allen can't believe what a night he has been going through. 

"H-how..." Allen starts and finds his mouth to be dry. "How is this even proper?" He manages to finish his question. He is one to be careful about manners. But this... Another man laying in his bed, naked, is nothing proper. 

Tyki laughs at that, amused and sly. He pushes himself up to a full sitting position, reaches for the wine bottle and opens it with experienced hands. Then he pours into the glass before handing it to Allen. "Have some." 

The Exorcist slowly takes another step to get closer. He isn't sure why his arm stretches forward to reach for the glass of wine. "What do you want?" The white haired young man asks and sniffs at the wine. But he puts the glass back to the nightstand, refusing to take alcohol before a Noah. Not that he can ever get drunk. His fast metabolism burns alcohol too fast. Tyki smirks at that and catches Allen's wrist in one swift move. 

"A night of truce, isn't it, boy?" He asks charmingly, repeating words Allen heard from Road before. "Spend some time with me and no one gets hurt." With that, he pulls Allen strongly, causing the younger man to fall onto bed. Allen struggles, but Tyki manages to shift their positions until he has Allen pinned beneath him. Covers get tangled around their legs, which leaves little space for struggle. Tyki's hands press onto Allen's wrists at each side of his head, his grip stubborn. "You had your fun with Road. Now it's my turn." He says and presses his lips against Allen's. Unlike Road's candy tasting lips, Tyki tastes like mint and tobacco. His lips aren't as soft and he is certainly less gentle. He doesn't have Road's laziness. His kisses scream passion. 

Allen keeps pushing at Tyki's shoulders, but the Noah doesn't pull back until he feels like it, even when Allen doesn't respond. He lets go of Allen's hands first, then his lips. Allen growls with protest and tries to pull back, now he sits against the headboard, pillow trapped behind. "Let go." The Exorcist frowns. 

"I'm not leaving without taking what I want." Tyki replies and untangles the covers a bit, so he can straddle Allen's lap. Covers remain around his waist, which helps him with some modesty. Not that he seems to care. Allen's heart is racing. He experienced a similar time with Road before, but she never took things this far. Tyki is straight forward and shameless, asking Allen too much. 

Those long and thin hands of Tyki reach to Allen's jacket's buttons, undoing them. The Exorcist tries to slap them away, but Tyki doesn't stop. "What you want is not something I can give." Allen protests. But now it's not physical. Tyki is too close and too naked, he can see the cover sliding down and his eyes catch the curve of his ass. The Noah is really naked. 

Allen quickly averts his eyes, because it is wrong in many levels to stare. But Tyki catches him anyway, amused by that curious look. He leans closer to Allen's ear and whispers. "I have faith in you." His one hand grabs Allen's own and makes him press his palm against his bare ass. "Don't just look." His lips brush against the Exorcist's ear-shell. "Let's play, Cheater Boy A." 

Allen's face goes a deep shade of red. This is very embarrassing for him and he has been in the most embarrassing situations before. His hand freezes against that perfectly toned ass, feels how smooth and warm the Noah's skin is. His lips are parted and Allen just looks at Tyki's face with a dumb-founded expression. But the Noah is just comfortable and he continues to undo Allen's jacket. Once he removes the last, he shoves the jacket down the Exorcist's shoulders and tosses it away. Allen's shirt comes off next, being pulled off in a single move. 

Tyki grabs Allen's hands again and places them against his chest before he presses his mouth to the younger man's shoulder. The Exorcist has many scars all over his abdomen and Tyki maps them all with his lips. He moves down to Allen's chest and flicks his thumbs against hardened nipples. Allen slides his hands at Tyki's sides in the meanwhile, still unsure if he should even play along or run for the door. He can wake Link up and together they can fight Tyki Mikk. Yet the Noah's kisses and touches are distracting, giving Allen all kind of good feelings he hasn't ever felt before. If this is a night of truce, then so be it. He can give it a try. Tomorrow they can go back being enemies. 

Tyki pulls back with a smug smirk touching his lips, his eyes meet Allen's. Then he rolls his hips and Allen's eyes widen with such friction. Until this moment he hasn't even noticed he is half hard. The groan is suppressed in his throat, which makes the Noah chuckle. "Ah, there we go." The Noah rolls his hips once more and Allen shudders. "I told you, boy. I have faith in you." After pressing his lips against Allen's in a short kiss, the Noah pulls back and gets rid of the covers, dumping them down to the floor. Allen gives the sight a wide eyed look. Tyki Mikk is sitting on his lap with no piece of clothing hiding any inch of his body. And it's a gorgeous body. His stomach is flat and hard, long legs at each side of the Exorcist's clothed hips, his length is hard and long. Allen feels he can't breath. 

Allen returns back from his thoughts, when he feels Tyki moves back to unbuckle his belt. "Uh, wait..." He starts to protest, but the Noah doesn't stop and removes his trousers, along with his underwear and boots. 

"But I don't want to." Tyki purrs, as he returns to his previous position and licks his lips as he looks down at Allen's length. There is no shame, when he holds Allen's length in his hand and strokes him to full hardness. Allen stops protesting and jerks his hips for more touch. He knows he is close. "Tell me, boy... Do you have a girlfriend?" Allen gasps, his cheeks are already a deep shade of red. "How about a boyfriend?" But Allen still can't answer. He doesn't even try to. All he can do is to cling at Tyki's shoulders for some support, as the Noah jerks him off. "No?" Tyki's conversation is entirely one-sided. But he doesn't seem to mind that. "Has anyone touched you like this before?" He asks again and Allen just buries his face against Tyki's chest, he spills into the older man's hand. "I'm flattered, being your first." Tyki's voice is honeyed and comforting, as Allen tries to catch his breath, face still buried against the Noah's chest. 

After a moment, he whispers into Allen's ear. "Your second will be even better. I promise that." He pulls back and reaches down to the floor to pick a towel. After wiping his hand, he grabs another item. He must have placed them there before Allen walked into the room. Allen rests his back against the headboard again and another kiss happens. He parts his lips and allows Tyki in, feeling more relaxed and comfortable with the act. He enjoys the brush of tongue, exploring his mouth. Then the Exorcist finds himself kissing the Noah back. The kiss leaves him light headed. He isn't even sure when it ends. But he feels something slippery being coated to his fingers. Tyki is smearing some clear oil to his hand, then guides Allen's fingers to his ass again. This time he doesn't stop at the curve of his hips. He dips them in between cheeks and Allen's fingertips meet with a circle of muscles. 

"Oh..." Allen's heart skips a beat. He wasn't expecting to have the Noah offer himself up in this fashion. It excites him. He does the rest by himself, pushing a finger inside. Their chests press together, as Tyki keeps kissing Allen's neck and side of his face. The Exorcist turns his face to meet the other man's lips. 

"It's going to feel amazing to have you in me." Tyki says in between kisses and rocks his hips back into Allen's fingers. The white haired young man already slides a second finger in. Tyki is hot and tight and so willing. His free hand moves up to the Noah's hair, tugs the hair band off. Now free, those dark long curls run down the Noah's shoulders. Allen admires the sight and slides in a third finger. Tyki sighs and reaches his hand in between them, grabbing Allen's reawakening hardness. "Already hard again? What a lucky man I am." 

Allen removes his fingers, while Tyki smears some oil to the Exorcist's length. He keeps a firm hand around the base, positions the head with his opening. Allen can't help but watch the scene with widened eyes. His mouth feels dry again. From this angle, he can't see everything in detail. But once the head pushes against those tight ring of muscles, Allen bites his lower lip to suppress a moan. Tyki takes it slow and Allen's erection disappears in the Noah inch by inch. It's the hottest thing. The Noah's one hand grabs the headboard to support his weight. The Exorcist's face feels like burning again, as he is surrounded by Tyki's hot tightness. It's only a reflex how his hips jerk upward and fill Tyki in fully. 

"Hn. Too eager, I see. I like that." Finally seated on Allen's lap, Tyki leans in to capture the younger man's lips in another kiss. The Exorcist passionately returns it, yet he gets impatient. He manages to catch Tyki off guard. Pushing the older man to his back without even pulling out, Allen presses the other's shoulders down. He starts with a frantic pace of thrusts, causing Tyki to groan. "Wait, wait, wait." Tyki says, but does nothing to stop Allen. "Not like this, boy." Allen doesn't think he can stop now, but then the Noah places a hand to his cheek and looks into his eyes. It works like magic. Allen stops. His heart doesn't. "I want your first time to be more special." Tyki pushes Allen by the shoulder and the Exorcist gets the message. He sits back, returning to their original position, while keeping Tyki on his lap. The younger man is strong enough to carry the Noah. His back rests against the headboard again and he doesn't let go of Tyki's hips, as if the older man will change his mind after coming this far. It's almost protective and rather primitive. 

The Noah finds this extremely amusing and chuckles. But then Allen lets go, allowing Tyki do as he desires. The older man grabs Allen's shoulders and starts to roll his hips in his own pace. It's painfully slow at first, but Allen can see how graceful that lean body moves on him. So beautiful. Tyki's hips soon move higher and faster, which makes Allen hold onto the Noah's hips to slam him down harder to each thrust. It's good, more than good, to watch Tyki move up and down on his erection. Allen silences his own moans with biting into Tyki's throat. The Noah ends up holding against the headboard, so his front is fully pressed against Allen's, his erection rubbing in between their bodies. The Exorcist can't help but wonder what those ladies Tyki was charming back in the ball would think, if they saw him like this.

Soon Allen feels Tyki squeezing around him and that is enough to drive Allen to the edge. He slams Tyki's hips down and keeps him there, as he hits his next orgasm, spilling deep inside the Noah. Trying to catch his breath, he slips a hand in between their bodies and gives Tyki a few jerks until the older man comes in his hand, continuing to squeeze around him. Allen hears some delicious low moans coming from the Noah. 

They remain in this position for a few moments with Allen still inside Tyki and their bodies wrapped together. But soon Tyki cleans up, moves them, so they lay in the bed together. The Noah acts as the big spoon, holding the Exorcist close. One arm wraps around the younger man's waist, his chin is tucked against the higher shoulder of the white haired one. His dark locks fall over Allen's chest. Whatever tension Allen felt all night is gone. He is all relaxed and feels in peace. 

"That was..." Allen starts and sighs. Is he happy? "Amazing." 

Tyki is busy pressing kisses against Allen's neck, but he gives his best 'I know' smile anyway. "Would you like to do it again?" The Noah asks playfully, his voice is only a murmur now. "With me." He adds, so Allen won't jump into wrong ideas about repeating this with his Exorcist friends. "How about next week?" 

Allen smiles and lazily shakes his head. 

Tyki laps at the Exorcist's ear-shell. "We could try that position you wanted." He smirks, reminding of that little stunt Allen pulled. "I won't stop you again." 

Allen's smile widens further. It's tempting. "Mm. Maybe." 

"Maybe?" Tyki asks with a grin. "Are you trying to break my heart, boy?" 

Allen shakes his head and closes his eyes, wanting to get some rest. He can feel Tyki pulling his touch for a few moments. But then it returns and there is a finger pressing into his opening. Startled, the Exorcist opens his eyes and looks over his shoulder. "Easy, boy. You will like this." Tyki warns and pushes his finger up to the knuckle. The white haired young man remains laying on his side, as the Noah works on stretching him up. It feels weird at first, but then Tyki finds that spot and Allen sees sparks. He turns his head down, so he pants into the pillow. He has to be silent. 

After a lot of oil and a few fingers, Tyki lines himself up with the younger man and presses in. Allen's hands clench at the sheets hard. It is when Tyki is whispering into his ear again. "So... next week?" He chuckles and pushes in further. 

Allen's breath hitches and he shakes his head again. 

"What's wrong with next week?" Tyki asks, as he goes all the way in, making Allen squirm. His one arm wraps around the young man's waist to keep him there and he sets the pace. Allen doesn't protest or try to get free. He wants to try this. 

"I'm busy." The white haired boy says weakly, his arm stretches up and back to hold onto Tyki's shoulder. He feels like he has to brace himself, when the other starts to roll his hips. He is already hard and his head is spinning, whenever Tyki hits that spot. The pace is gentle for a while and it feels even better, when he quickens up. Tyki's free hand wraps around Allen's length and gives him rhythmic jerks. When Allen can't take it anymore, he lets out a loud moan and comes hard, no longer caring about waking Link up next door. He can swear he sees stars. His hand squeezes the Noah's shoulder so hard, it will surely leave some bruises. Tyki doesn't stop there and continues to thrust on and on until he comes inside Allen. 

Then he's planting more kisses on the Exorcist's face, rolling him to lay on his back and using Allen as his human pillow. "About next week..." Tyki grins, not as smug as before. Not anymore. 

"Alright..." Allen groans, but smiles none the less. He feels exhausted in a good way. "Next week." He says and runs a hand through those dark locks of Tyki, who has been resting his head against the Exorcist's chest. "What else do you want to do next week?" Allen asks, feeling playful, but mostly spent. 

Tyki lifts his head up, so they can have eye contact. "Marry you." He says, all sly and charming. 

Allen blinks, then snorts. This is the second time he is getting proposed tonight. Again, he can't tell if this is supposed to be a joke. "Why would I marry you?" He asks with raised eyebrows and experimentally touches that beauty mark under Tyki's eye. 

"Ah..." The older man gives him a thoughtful look. "Don't you see we belong to each other, boy?" To Allen, Tyki doesn't look like joking. The Exorcist pulls the Noah's head closer for a kiss. There is no answer coming from Allen, but he knows this isn't the last he hears this question. They fall asleep like this, Tyki's head resting against Allen's chest, limbs tangled. 

When Allen wakes up in a few hours with the early morning sun, Tyki isn't here with him. He isn't surprised. After a shower, he goes to check on Link. The inspector is still sleeping. Allen thinks it's the better idea to drag the unconscious man into bathroom and right into cold water. It works and Link wakes up with a startled cry. After a little struggle, he sits in the cold water with his clothes on and can't even look up at Allen. He is in too much shame, it radiates heavily around him. "I apologize for my improper act." He bows his head low. "Feel free to report me. I will take full responsibility and ready to handle the consequences of my irrational behavior." 

It's almost sad, Allen thinks. He has never seen Link like this before. He isn't sure how Lady Maribelle tricked him into drinking stupid, but now Allen knows a bit more about his guardian and his weaknesses. 

"Nah. I don't think I will report you." Allen says with a cheerful smile. Link looks up at him with wide unbelieving eyes. 

"But it is the proper thing to do. You have to report me!" He protests with a deep flush and Allen doesn't understand how much this man can be bond to the laws. 

"Everyone deserves a little break at times." Allen chuckles and heads back to the door. "Come on. Get a bath and meet me at breakfast. Then we can continue the investigation." He leaves the room and goes to have the most important meal of the day. When Link asks him how he spent the rest of the night, Allen doesn't mention about any Noahs. He says he took a break as well. 

 

xxx

 

"I proposed him first!" Road is furious, fists clenched at her sides, eyes throwing daggers at Tyki. 

"He didn't give you a yes." Tyki chuckles, as he takes a drag from his cigarette. He leans against the armrest of the seat, one long leg crossed over the other. 

"He didn't give you one either." Road points a finger at Tyki and growls. "I kissed him first!" 

Tyki's still smiling. "Do you really want me to count all the firsts I have done to him?" 

Road screams out of jealousy and tosses a handful of jellybeans at the other Noah's face. It hurts. "That's so unfair! Just because you are overly pretty, you can't seduce everyone into your bed!" Another handful of candies fly in the air. "I saw him first! Just wait and see. He'll marry me." 

"Earl-tama will kill us all, relo!" A certain pumpkin headed umbrella whines in the background, producing real tears. "Stop proposing enemies, relo!"

**Author's Note:**

> Who could have guessed Howard Link is such a party animal?


End file.
